smash_bros_lawl_all_originsfandomcom-20200213-history
Abridged Kaiba
Entrance: For the Rich Kaiba gets dropped off to the battlefield via helicopter. Special Attacks Neutral B - Swcrew the Rules, I Have Money! Kaiba has a money system next to his player display window. He gains money by damaging the competition. How much cash he rakes in is equal to how much damage he deals. Pressing B will make Kaiba say the name of this special attack. If he says this without getting attacked, he'll glow green displaying his invincibility. In this state, Kaiba is immune to damage and knockback he'd recieve along with immunity to traps and effects. During this, he loses $2 per second. If his budget drops to $0-1, he stops glowing. The only way to stop him is if he, himself, decides to commit suicide by jumping offscreen. Side B - Mokuba Throw Kaiba throws Abridged Mokuba at the opponent. If Mokuba misses the opponent, he just disappears. If he hits one, he'll cling to said opponent for 10 seconds, annoying him all the while. The opponent's controls are reversed in the process and all standard attacks are cancelled. After 10 seconds, he'll just disappear. Up B - Card Throw Kaiba does a 3rd leap and throws a card at an opponent. The target set is the closest opponent, so you can't miss. If that opponent wields an item, they'll drop said item. Down B - Reckless Motorbiking Kaiba gets on a motorbike. It can go left and right at any time without jumping. Kaiba also can stay on the motorized two-wheeled vehicle for as long as he pleases. It just won't stop. Though just riding it in a reckless manner won't do harm to anyone at all. On the bike, upon pressing B Kaiba slides on the bike. It'll then explode, obviously harming anyone near or in range of the blast zone and cancelling Kaiba's joyride. The explosion won't damage Kaiba since...he's Seto Kaiba. You do need to be cautious about where you're sliding though, otherwise you'll fall off the edge and into a pit. Final Smash - Explodia Kaiba will announce a monster named Explodia and say that it's impossible that it's here. He then says how nobody is ever able to escape him. Kaiba then ditches the competition, leaving the monster to instantly KO the opponents upon direct contact as it flies around. After that instantly fatal nonsense, Kaiba then re-enters the battlefield. Taunts Up: *slashes forth his Duel Disk* "Come at me, bro." Sd: "I'm Seto Kaiba. I can do that sort of thing." Dn: "Screw the money, I have rules! Wait, let me try that again." Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "I'm Seto freking Kaiba. I've set no substitutes." 2. *to Abridged Mokuba* "Kneel before the chessmaster!" 3. "You are the single most worthless human being I've ever met. Deuces." Failure/Clap: Craving for Revenge Character Description TBA Role in SSE TBA Trivia TBA Video Category:Playable Character Category:Celebrities Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series Category:Youtube Category:Male Category:Abridged Characters Category:Human Category:Villain Category:Adults Category:Lawl X Category:Japanese Category:Powahouse